In The Snow
by Joker the prince of all crime
Summary: After a particularly heated argument with Bulma Vegeta leaves the capsule heiress to get some air, and ends up spending the winter day with someone he wasn't expecting...
**Author's note: I decided I needed some Vegetax18 stuff ASAP, so I wrote this up, here you go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's affiliates. However I do own the plot of this story.**

"What are you babbling about now woman?!" The cold, and gruff voice of Vegeta called over to his blue-haired 'wife'. He said it like that because their 'marriage' as she put it had never been finalized. They were, for all intents and purposes, still a mere couple with a child.

"I'm talking about how you never spend enough time with Trunks!" She called back, the aforementioned child held firmly in her grasp and a glare plastered on her face.

"I'll take him to the amusement park tomorrow! I'm training today!" He said, starting to get annoyed with her.

"Trunks is still too young to go there, idiot! All I want from you is to watch him for a couple hours today while I get some work done!" She says, holding their half-Saiyan son out to him. Vegeta however was having none of it today, and lifted into the air. He floated right past them and towards the door.

"Where are you going?!" She demanded, rushing up to him, Trunks still in hand.

"Out." Was his simple reply. "I need some air, woman. I'll be back for dinner, and i'll take Trunks out later, we'll go to that place he seems to like _'Mcdonalds'_ was it?" He said, and yanked the door open, letting in a cold gust of winter air. Barely feeling the chill, Vegeta stepped out into the cold.

"Vegeta!" Bulma called behind him, resulting in him growling and flying higher into the air. He took off leaving them far behind, he flew over west city and looked out over the snow capped city, enjoying the view.

"Blasted woman, always begging me to watch the brat. Can't she see I need to get stronger to combat the next threat that attacks Earth now that Kakarot's gone?" He wondered aloud, his fowl mood still showing despite the gorgeous scene in front of him.

Speaking of gorgeous scenes the blonde one in front of him was great too...Wait a minute, Blonde hair meant one of two things to the prince. 1 it reminded him of a certain transformation his race shares, and 2 it reminded him of a certain android that broke his arm. So either he was being attacked or...Well he was probably being attacked either way. _'Wasn't there a point to this line of thinking?'_ Vegeta thought for a second till it flew into him...Literally.

The slammed together and were thrown out of the air. They spiraled out of control for a few minutes until they hit the ground, all the while Vegeta faintly heard a female scream. _'Guess that tells me who it is, no Saiyan I know screams like that.'_ Vegeta thought with mild annoyance. He sat up and snow cascaded off them.

"Watch where your going, Machine!" Vegeta said glaring down at her.

"Why don't you watch where _your_ going, _Little Prince-ling."_ She herself hissed out, glaring up at him. It only took a minute of glares between the two until they noticed the compromising position they were in. 18 perfectly positioned over Vegeta's chest, Vegeta's hand around her back...Immediately they both stood up in unison, each grumbling things like 'Don't ever speak of this again', and 'This never happened'. Once they were sufficiently brushed all the snow off them, and had rid the red blushes from their faces they looked at each-other and then around, where _were_ they?

"Well. My Scanners are shot, and my GPS is busted. I have no idea where we are." 18 said glancing around.

"There aren't any detectable energy signatures around here, and I didn't bother to bring a map when I stormed out of my house. SO it would seem we're in the same boat." Vegeta said, his voice containing a slight hint of agreement.

There was a pause in the air...and then the two burst out laughing. "Oh mercy, 'we're in the same boat' where'd you get that one from?" 18 asked, covering her mouth with her hands. "Same place you got 'My scanners are shot' android!" Vegeta said, not at all hiding the snicker on his face as he usually did.

Now what was so funny about this? Vegeta even beginning to agree with the android, and 18 flaunting the fact that she's an android, this was too out of character for either of them. After a minute they calmed down and 18 spoke first. "So, why are you out here anyway? I know Saiyans can't survive too long in ice cold temperatures like us androids can." 18 asked the prince, who scowled.

"I suppose there's nothing wrong with telling you. Me and Bulma got into an argument." He explained simply.

"About...?" 18 asked, wanting elaboration.

"About me taking Trunks off her hands during _my_ training session." Vegeta said, getting mad over just thinking about it.

"Remind me to never bother you during your training if we ever get into a relationship, especially over something so _minuscule._ " The blonde haired cyborg said, before realizing her mistake. "N..Not that I would _ever_ get into a relationship with _you_ of all people B-Baka." She added, quickly trying to appease the situation.

"Remind me to forget you ever said that." Vegeta said, putting a palm over his eyes.

"Uh, sure. Actually I was wondering if you wanted to get out of here, you know 'cause of the cold." She said, brushing some blonde hair out of her face.

"Only if we're going to get food." Vegeta said stepping toward her.

"Sure, but since your the one married to a rich girl, you can pay." 18 said, with a smug look on her face.

"Ah! Your the one who offered." He said, giving his trademark smirk of victory.

"Touche." She said with a surprised smirk. "I didn't you Saiyan's knew what Chivalry was anyway." She tossed behind her shoulder as she took off into the sky.

"Oh now she's done it." Vegeta mumbles, before flying after her and calling that he would pay just to show her that Saiyans can do anything a human/android/cyborg can 50X better!

They flew for a while after that, only landing when 18 pointed out a nice small restaurant. They entered and were greeted by a nice brown-haired woman who quickly mistook them for a couple. "So, what'll the Mr and Mrs be having today?" She asked, giving them their menus. Both blushed furiously.

"We're not-"

"You see I-"

"-Together and-"

-and she offered to take me here and-"

"Why would you assume that?!" They each finished in unison, either enraged or shocked no one was sure.

"Because you both came in her together, looked completely different, and were either old friends or lovers who didn't always get along." She answered simply. "So about your drinks?"

They ordered quickly and the food was delivered in record time. They ate quickly, each trying to minimize the idea that they were, in ANY way, dating. This didn't last long of course as soon the bill was delivered and they were back to quarreling like old lovers.

"I'm not paying I'm the lady here! What happened to 'as the prince of Saiyans I will prove that we are capable of chivalry'?" 18 demanded.

"Well your the one who offered to come here, I was just being 'polite' as you humans say!" Vegeta retorted with rage.

Their bickering resulted in a multitude of stares, one kid even said, "When are those two gonna start acting like a boyfriend/girlfriend again mommy?" Their heads snapped to the child. "WE ARE NOT DATING!" They each screeched, before turning back to one another and continuing their argument.

Eventually each paid half the bill and they left, together. Outside Vegeta checked his watch. "Well shoot, I need to leave." He said glancing at the woman he'd gotten to know better today out of the corner of his eye.

 _'I never noticed how pretty she is.'_ He thought before mentally scolding himself. _'Keep that up and people will start to get the wrong idea. We're just friends.'_

"Hey, I have a question for you before you go." 18 said interrupting his thoughts.

"Sure, shoot." Vegeta nodded.

"We're cool now right?" She asked apprehensively. "No more breaking eachother's arms or feeding them to monsters, right?" She elaborated.

Vegeta smirked and held out his hand. "Right." He said, but she never took his hand, instead she gave him a peck on the cheek. He was left stunned and bright red. "Uh, um, ah, uh." He stuttered, clearly embarrassed.

"Same time tomorrow?" She asked, giving an entertained smirk.

"S...Sure, just don't surprise me like that again!" Vegeta said, before lifting off and flying away at breakneck speeds.

"Didn't think he'd react like that...Maybe this can be the start of something." She said, giving a small smile.

 _Several miles away..._

Vegeta touched the side of his face, and blushed even more if at all possible. "Blasted woman is going to get both me and her both killed. But...Maybe this can be the start of something..."

 **Author's note: Ah, much better! My need for Vteen has been filled...for now and now i'm very, very ready to go do other things. Well goodbye! Before I go I have to ask, what is with my obsession with shipping Vegeta with blondes? I have no idea why I do it, maybe its...Nah. Oh well**

 **Until Next Time True readers!**


End file.
